Recall
by Isaki-chan
Summary: A sequel of my previous League of Legends fanfics where Talon and Yasuo already knew each other. Yasuo joined the league after Talon and they started to hang together. Though Talon didn t get Yasuo s jokes, they ended up in awkward situations. [It s Yasuo x Talon fluff; Talon is uke ffs]
1. Chapter 1

"Recall"

(League of Legends, Yasuo, Talon)

I

Two male shadows were talking in the sunrise. One of them got a brush hair and the other looked thiny and younger.

"Is this all?" The brush haired shadow talked first.

"Eh?"

"I mean is this supposed to be the Institute of war?"

"What do you expect?"

"Chicks?"

"There are plenty of them."

"It`s not what I mean... No one can replace Riven."

"It`s good we think the same." The sober one lacked sleep and he understood that his mate was drunk and he continued to drink talking non sense. But he was right about the woman mentioned. He catches the memory of her smiling face. She was pretty. "Stop drinking, Yasuo!"

"Talon..." The shaggy haired one leans on Talon`s shoulder not counting his weight. "You stayed awake all the night raid." He didn`t receive a rude answer yet, but he could read the guy who used to buy him drinks back in past. The same guy who never drinks and sticks together with him for a long time. "We shall go back to base and get some rest."

"Eh? Worrying about me or are you trying to motivate me to take you in base?"

"Hah. Good one, but sometimes sleep in necessary even for you."

"I don`t want to deal with you right now, Yasuo." He gets up and lets Yasuo to fall on ground, as his human support left him behind.

"Eh? What is it?" He lifts in a standing position realizing that he finished his drink.

"You didn`t have to come here if your only hobby is drinking. I am here to pay my sins, so I`ll rejoin another match."

"Young people nowadays want to die early."

"None of your business."

"What have you done? What do you want to pay for?"

"I told you already. It`s none of your business."

"We all have a stained past, kid."

"Why do you see yourself so mature, Yasuo? You are in fact just a drunktard exiled samurai!"

"Why are you so mad in this morning hours?"

"None of your business I said."

"Come here." He gets up shaking a little because of the alcohol in his blood and rises his hands.

"We are not friends here! You kicked my ass in the last match. I only stick with you because I know you, but in the rift we are..." Yasuo hugs him and forces the boy`s head in his chest, patting his soft hair. "...enemies."

"Let`s go, Talon."

As Yasuo fought Talon`s noxian pride, the sun was already up at the early hours of morning. Last day Talon were all day in matches and he would still go, but since he came in the league he didn`t waste time. He got shading dark rings and didn`t mind the rest of champions. Yasuo was a sole friend and he was mostly clingy outside the battles. When they were supposed to fight against each other, the ionian knew the rule and didn`t spare him. It wasn`t his fault the noxian was weak under his sword, but sharp enough and deadly when he disappears from his view.

"Tch." Talon growls carrying the ionian samurai over his shoulder. Yasuo was heavy, but he didn`t complain. He blamed it on his lack of sleep and counters from the last match. The new armour was better. He only got a few bruises under it, but not bloody wounds. "Drinking helps you to forget the pain?"

"Mmm... You should see my new armour. I can`t get a scratch when I`m wearing it!"

"So that will motivate you to stop drinking?"

"Not a chance."

"Then what`s the purpose on wearing it?"

"Good question. But I guess girls like it."

"Eh?" Talon silent rages when he sees Yasuo so drunk and annoying.

"Oh, and don`t forget about high protection...!"

Again they stopped talking as Talon poses so brave carrying Yasuo with his low powers. He always thought to train and get more mass height, but then the same problem run through his head. He can no longer be a sly assasin, while everything was request was a slender stature. "Fu k you, Yasuo! You`re so heavy!" He growled under his breath, when Yasuo`s legs stopped to walk and he let himself on the noxian`s back.

"I am not only a drunktard as you call me... I like to eat, compared to you."

"What is that?" Talon sweats pulling the ionian.

"Just forget about it. We are almost there." He rumbled rubbing his nose in Talon`s hair distracting him when his breath reached his neck.

"What the...?!" He almost drops Yasuo and starts to scratch his back in that certain spot. "Don`t do that again!"

"Eh? What?" Yasuo clings back on Talon not understanding, but he trusted the guy to take him in base.

Again a long moment of silence between the old friends, but both were thinking what just happened. It was that Talon had a sensitive spot on neck and he didn`t like to be touched, though he didn`t know it until Yasuo was careless.

"Talon?"

"W-What?" The noxian`s face was red because of his hard effort to carry Yasuo. Though in the same time he realized that it was an embarrassing moment a while ago and he didn`t pass it. He was pleased with the little fact that Yasuo can`t see his flushed face.

"Are you alright?" Yasuo felt like teasing and wraps arms around Talon`s chest.

"Yasuo! Stop it!"

"Riven got bigger goods than you..."

"Yasuo! Do I look like a female to you?" He was sick of the man who had to carry in base now.

"Pretty much. Counting your pretty hair and..." And his hand drops on his waist longing more.

"Stand still or I`ll leave you here." He tries to ignore his actions. "And about my hair... It happened that I have two sister who understood I hate hairdressers."

"You don`t stick with Cassiopeia too much to take care of your hair, but this is not my business. What I mean is that you are a pretty fu k."

"Not today, Yasuo." Talon was calm and drops Yasuo there. He was apparently calm, but his blood was boiling with rage. "Put yourself together. This is the end of the rail!"

"Why? What have I done?"

"I won`t carry you anymore, Yasuo."

"That`s not even funny. You don`t know to take a joke, Talon."

"I don`t need to. I have other things to do now."

"Going in another match? I told you already that it`s too much if you`ll join another match when you didn`t sleep at all."

"I won`t die." The noxian waves hand and goes.

"Talon!" Yasuo gets up walking perfectly fine after posing drunk and dizzy just to be carried. "What bad thing did you do that you have to pay for like this?"

"Tch. Leave me alone!" And he would add that he thought they were friends, but it didn`t matter after Yasuo acted so wrong with him.

"I won`t say, but you can die in the next match like this."

"Then don`t say it."

"It doesn`t matter to you at all?"

"None to worry about, Yasuo." The noxian turns to face one his supposed to be friend for a last time. On his face could be seen a cold smirk like he uses to show when he was denying his true self.

"Why...?" Yasuo approaches.

"No one asked Riven to die for me. She chose the wrong person to sacrifice for and she forgot about your promise. If I`m going to die, I don`t deserve to remain in anyone`s memory... because I`m a garbage." His smirk turns into a fake smile, leaving through the diluted trees of the summoner rift.


	2. Chapter 2

II

It`s been more than twenty four hours for Talon. He felt his eyes blurring gaining red veins in his side view. His back head was burning under his hoodie as he tries to focus on his new enemy. The game was on.

He dived too much not calculating the danger in the first place and he got injured in the first moments of the fight. He couldn`t bother the pain, but the blood loss was his bigger problem. He had to stand on his feet and get more balance to dodge the other top laner, but his body was more weak than before. He cursed his legs and backed near the tower. It seems that he will wait and just as he leaned near the tower trying to calm down and forget about his tire handicap, the enemy ganker appeared under his ward vision. He couldn`t believe it`s the same Yasuo who a while ago was drunk and teased him to carry him in their base.

"You must be kidding me, Yasuo."

"Aren`t you happy to see me...?" Yasuo would call him rudely, but stopped bothering him. He goes under his protection tower giving him time to feel not under attack. "Get out of here, Talon. You can`t fight anymore."

"Shut up! Who are you to order me?"

"If you want to die in Riven`s sake, just don `t ask for it when I am around." Yasuo acts calm waving his wind blade in the noxian`s side. "Unnecessary deaths are futile. Any other thing that bothers you, just let it go while you barely can think clear."

"None of your business."

"Don`t be so stubborn! You remind me of young Katarina!" He aims his sword so close, cutting Talon`s protecting hand.

"What do you know about her?!"

"You told me back in Riven`s bar."

"None of your concern, now step aside, so I can defeat you and push the lane!" He yells getting in Yasuo`s blade using his armed hand to stand the ionian`s attacks.

"Tch." Yasuo pushes him in the tower arching his back. This thing annoyed Talon who jumps to fight back, after a few slow knives, he is blew away by Yasuo`s wind attack. The guy`s uniform was cut into pieces showing his skin. "You didn`t pay attention at my new outfit. It can`t be pierced with your blades." He comes closer and steps on Talon`s chest to be sure he won`t get up.

"You..." Talon`s eyes were open but he could see the sun burning his view. He tried to say something but he was defenseless and his mind couldn`t find the way to speak. "You pretend to be drunk a while ago... Why...?"

Yasuo ignores the guy`s dizzy speech and picks him up noticing that the same guy carried him all the way to base. He was so light and he could grab him with one hand. "Surrender already or shall I punch your face to look more dramatic?"

"You jerk..." He clenches over Yasuo`s shoulder trying to fight back.

"Say!"

"I won`t..." He didn`t finish his line and Yasuo took his hands off of him and punched his face twice in his way slipping on his feet. The ionian wasn`t sure if he broke Talon`s teeth, but he felt no mercy. It wasn`t his business after all, he just didn`t want Talon to remind him of Riven`s sacrifice. "Are you done already?"

Talon was lying on the grass in silence with eyes open like dead. The ionian came closer and picks him up counting it as surrender from his side.

The whole way out of battle field, Yasuo carried him like a girl checking from time to time if he sleeps. He would be glad if he will wake so he could explain his action, but it was mostly probably that the noxian guy fainted and he broke his teeth.

He stops from walking and lets his friend under a tree, then slaps his face so he could open his mouth. With two fingers he checks his teeth through the flopping blood. He was careless and Talon`s eyes open into an awkward moment, when Yasuo was cleaning his bloody fingers.

"What the f-...?"

"Eh? Does it hurt?" Yasuo was tired and as the rest of the blood on his fingers didn`t go away, he licked it.

"My head... my..." He sees that he can`t talk because of blood splitting and realized that Yasuo`s bloody hand had something to deal with this. "Why did you...?" He looks down ashamed.

"Hah. I drink enough before to not fear any infection from you."

"I`m not sick..."

"It`s not the point, but..." Yasuo comes closer near where Talon was resting. "You can`t move, right?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"I can have a little fun as long as you are in this condition." He wipes the flowing blood from Talon`s chin and helps him stand still.

"If you are planning anything, just think about it! You better do what you want with me in other place."

"...like?"

"...not outside."

"Eh?"

"Not outside, you drunktard!"

"I`m not drunk right now and I don`t get confidence while drinking."

"..." Talon growls trying to move his hands near his sides.

"I can make you bleed to death, while you can`t move a finger, but then I remember I know you for so long." He shrugs looking over Talon`s ripped and bloody clothes.

"It`s a shame you pretend to be drunk all this time just to get a hand on me."

"I`m a coward. I should kick your ass when you could move. Now what shall I do with you?" His eyes check on a next move realizing that Talon lost enough blood and his head was light. Adding his lack of sleep, he didn`t know what to do with him, but he would definitely not hurt him. Teasing him in this situation was a pleasure, yet he lied that he was not drunk. Just he started to act normal for Talon`s worry.

"Yasuo..." The noxian eyes stares in his soul and his pale fingers reaches his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Yasuo grabs his cold hands seeing terror in powerless Talon`s eyes.

"Yes... Please..." He moves his fingers and lifts his hands more to reach Yasuo`s head, dragging him with his remained strength on his bleeding chest.

"Wha-?!" Yasuo gasps and stops talking hearing the noxian`s heart beats. He was so close to his heart that he could feel how weak the guy was. Only human. Not an assasin, just an ordinary human under his clothes.

A deep moment of silence came along and the ionian man wraps arms carrying around Talon cupping him with the grass around them. That day was too hot, but under the trees, it was windy and fresh.

"Mmm... Yasuo?"

"What?"

"Do you hate me?"

Yasuo lifts head to face the noxian. His ears could deceive him but Talon`s voice looked weak compared with the man he used to know. "Heh. I still want to kick your ass into a real battle." He smirks playful matching Talon`s smile. "I`ll take you home to rest." He picks him up again carefully and lets him sleep all the way to their outside sleeping camp.


End file.
